Cull
Cull is a character appearing in The Darkness comic series. Biography Early Life For hundred of years, Cull with his Necrobi brethren, walked the Earth, hunting down humans for their sexual energy. At some point, The Darkness, Witchblade and Angelus came to Earth and waged a war against them. The Darkness and Witchblade out of the three, tried most what they can in order to eradicate Necrobi from the face of Earth. Defeated, Cull and his brethren went underground and hid from their enemies. As a necrobus, Cull would emerge and feast on sexual energy. During these trips he has indulged sexual encounters with Empress Catherine the Great, Lizzie Borden, and Mary Todd Lincoln the night her husband was shot. He even had sex on the deck of Titanic as the ship was sinking. Present Times During present times, Cull under the name of Walter Cullowski, was arrested by the authorities for being sexual serial sex offender and locked in an asylum. Eventually, he's broke out by a federal agent Carla Denton who offers herself to become his sex slave if he kills Jackie Estacado. Walter agrees and Carla feeds him enough sexual energy so he could become strong enough to kill Jackie. Cull, The Darkness and Witchblade With the help of Carla, Cull kidnaps and imprisons Jackie. Failing to break his will enlists the help of Sara Pezzini, saying that he will release many humans that Necrobi have captive. As Sara too fails, Carla decides to kill Jackie. In the last second, Jackie manages to disarm Carla and then takes her as a hostage. With the help of the Darklings he transports himself and Carla through shadows into lower sewers. Meanwhile, Cullowski slowly absorbs all the human souls from Sara. He reveals that after The Darkness and Witchblade will be killed, Necrobi will stop hiding in the sewers and enslave humans. Cullowski also mocks Sara, saying that she just a child that's way over her head. She sneaks up on Cullowski and shoots him, but he quickly recovers and mocks her for bringing the end of humanity. He then knocks her out. Suddenly, Jackie appears and takes out the The Darkness part of Witchblade, letting Sara to easier control the relic. The two then team up and attack Cullowski. Together, with the help of Carla, Jackie and Sara manage to kill Cullowski. Personality Cull is a sadistic Necrobi, who lusts for sexual intercourse. He would hunt humans and have sex with them in order to feed on their energy, making himself stronger. Often, Cull would forcefully rape his victims, which is why he's eventually arrested for this by the authorities. He also likes to mutilate his victims. On one occasion, Cull ripped apart an officer guarding him, only leaving an ear behind. Cull viewed himself and Necrobi as the dominant life form who should rule Earth. Humans to him, were just a source of food. Because this , Cull spend thousands of years conjuring a plan to bring back the Necrobi and kill The Darkness, Witchblade and Angelus. Powers & Abilities Powers * Immortality: The Necrobi do not physically age beyond maturity and have the potential to live eternally. When Carla finds Cull, he was already living for thousands of years. * Superhuman Strength: Cull possessed superhuman strength. By consuming souls, their strength increases. The more souls a single Necrobi has, the stronger he or she is. * Healing Factor: Cull is impervious to human diseases and can heal from most bodily wounds, even gunshots. The strength of his regeneration is dependent on how many souls he consumes. * Soul Extraction: The Necrobi can remove a person's soul from his or her body with only a touch, reducing the hollow vessel to living diamond. * Soul Consumption: Necrobi survive by consuming the souls of humans and even other Necrobi. This makes them stronger and boosts their regenerative abilities. Abilities * Master Tactician: Cull planned for thousands of years of how to kill The Darkness and Witchblade, bringing Necrobi back as dominant species. Gallery Chin8.jpg|Cull imprisoned in an asylum. Chin9.jpg|Carla talking with Cull. Chin11.jpg|Cull grabbing Carla. Cull1.jpg|Cull absorbing human souls. Cull9.jpg|Cull shot by Carla. Cull11.jpg|Cull killed by Jackie, Sara and Carla. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Supernatural Category:Immortals Category:Creatures Category:Comic Deceased Category:Jackie's Nemesis